


Immortal

by HazardLord



Category: Zoids
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels, Loss, Pain, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLord/pseuds/HazardLord
Summary: He dutifully served his mistress for years, and now must adjust to life without her, living with his shame.





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a songfic and super sappy stories so it is not as good as it could be.

Silence. That was all he could here in his current exile. A pair of crimson lights illuminated the darkness of the cavern where their owner resided in. He slowly stood, his metallic tail lightly hitting the ground as he stretched his wings. With a grunt, the metal dragon-like creature strode into the gloom of the wintery night, his dark body in perfect contrast to the ivory of the snow-covered landscape.  

With a growl, the black shape took flight, his black wings carrying him through the air and towards a nearby mountain peak. From that perch he could continue his duty, the duty he had long since swore he would uphold, even if it was his last act on this world. 

He settled down and stared out into the reaches of the night, a red tint added to his vision as he took in the surroundings. He saw a trio of boys in the early stages of life, still hatchlings but not completely helpless, running in a straight line from something. His first impulse was to spring to their defense, yet he suppressed the urge. This wasn’t something he needed to do, not yet. The boy, his charge, was training to be an adult and he could not intervene. Yet try as he did, he could feel himself suppressed by his childish fears. 

His mind flashed back to a similar moment, nine years prior, flowing brown hair caught in the wind on a snow covered hill, him watching as his mistress laughed with her newborn son as he experienced the odd feel of snow under his hands, the smile on her face resonating light. The infant began to wail at the cold, the feel of the frigid water collecting through his clothes, and before even his mistress could react, he nosed the infant and him to the shelter of their temporary lodgings, his wings carrying them faster than his mistress’ legs.  

His mind returned to the present, the cold emptiness of that moment filling his body once more. He was bound by what she left behind, a promise for the future. The dragonic creature watched the children run back now to where they came, back to an older human with his arms behind his back. The three bowed and one at a time were sent to bed, the elder clearly pleased with whatever the results of the strange running exercise was. With a huff, the metal dragon took off and flew closer to the large, ten bedroom manor, perching in the shadows cast by one of the awnings in the light of the full moon high above.  

The boy, only eleven years old with a mop of messy brown hair, walked into his room and performed his nightly rituals. The dragon never knew why humans shed their outer skins, but it was nice when his mistress bathed him, taking time to get all the grime from his armor as she herself washed. He hissed, saddened by the face that haunted his once pleasant dreams. A moment passed, and as the boy crawled into his bunk, he heard her voice, the same phrase that chased all his sanity. 

“Watch over him…please…as you did me” 

He let out a whimper, trying to force her out of his mind. The hair he loved to see in the light, blackened and uneven. The eyes so full of hope, grey and lifeless, her body, toned and elegant all at once, so spritely in life, now limp in the exposed cockpit of the lime green Dark Spiner she had been given by her lover. The image continued to flash, the dragon’s crimson eyes blurred by the anguish he felt deep within his very being, that feeling of helplessness.

 And then a sound broke through his grief. A small whimper caught his attention and drew his attention to the boy shook in his cot. Silently, the metal dragon crept into the room through the open window and peered at the child, noting how a line of tears began to fall from his shut eyelids, his fingers grasping at the sheets, as if the cloth cocoon could protect him from the nightmare he was caught within. It was his mother who should have been here, and yet she was stolen from him, stolen from the child she’d never get to see grow. 

The dragon bent down and, with a bladed claw of his right forepaw, delicately wiped the tears away before curling around the child, using one of his wings as an additional blanket against the cold. The boy let out a scream, still in his nightmare, but rather than jerk away the metallic creature simply curled closer, letting the boy wrap his arms around the black metal neck of the dragon and squeeze as hard as he could, all while the crimson eyed guardian purred to soothe the boy.

An hour passed before the terrible vision abated, leaving the child in an exhausted state. His silent guardian uncurled and strode out carefully, ensuring not to wake his charge, before taking off towards his cave. He stared at the moon and purred, once again having a slightly renewed sense of purpose. He could not stay with the boy, but when the time came, he would reveal himself and guide him on the path his mother wanted for them, but until then he would watch from the shadows, protecting from beyond sight of human eyes. 

‘Even after these long years, I am forever your partner. We survived the destruction of our home…we woke up in this time…I held your hand for all these years…’

He thought to himself before releasing a mournful cry into the wintery night, a pledge that even in death, his mistress still had all of his devotion, and that devotion, that final promise, would be given to her son.


End file.
